


Gomakasenai hon no

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sarebbe stato un PV pericoloso, Hikaru lo vedeva da lontano un miglio.Per essere esatti, poteva vedere Yuto da lontano un miglio, e questo non andava bene per la sua salute mentale.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Gomakasenai hon no

**Gomakasenai hon no**

**(Istinto da non fuorviare)**

Sarebbe stato un PV pericoloso, Hikaru lo vedeva da lontano un miglio.

Per essere esatti, poteva vedere _Yuto_ da lontano un miglio, e questo non andava bene per la sua salute mentale.

Non che Hikaru non lo trovasse splendido ogni minuto di ogni giorno, ovviamente; ma comunque, anche con tutto l’amore che provava per lui, non poteva mancare di notare quando lo era particolarmente.

E il problema non era nemmeno quello.

Hikaru era abituato a sentirsi così; Yuto si prendeva già bene cura di sé stesso, ma ai costumi e al trucco facevano tutto il possibile per mettere in mostra ogni sua singola qualità, e facevano sempre un ottimo lavoro.

Perciò Hikaru, in momenti come quello, aveva sempre difficoltà a concentrarsi sul lavoro, gli occhi costantemente attirati dal suo alto, magro, _eccitante_ ragazzo.

Il problema, quel giorno in particolare, era che Yuto sembrava essere tanto su di giri quanto lui.

Ogni volta in cui aveva quella maledetta telecamera tra le mani, l’unica cosa che sembrava saper fare era puntarla su Hikaru, non importava chi stesse parlando al momento, e Yaotome poteva solo sperare che non se ne accorgessero durante l’editing.

“Okay, taglia!”

La voce del regista lo fece trasalire, svegliandolo dalle elucubrazioni sul fidanzato.

“Otsukaresama deshita.” disse, a voce più alta del previsto, inchinandosi in modo goffo mentre cercava di raggiungere il camerino prima di tutti gli altri.

Aveva una buona ragione per voler tornare a casa il prima possibile.

“Sei di fretta?” sentì chiedere a Kei, uno sguardo malizioso in volto come se sapesse cosa lo disturbasse.

Oh beh, era Kei. Ovviamente lo sapeva. Doveva avere un’antenna molto ben nascosta per captare cose del genere.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, e non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondere.

I due entrarono nella stanza, seguiti da tutti gli altri. Nonostante quanto fosse sembrato eccitato per tutto il giorno, Yuto non sembrava avere la sua stessa urgenza, dato che attualmente si stava attardando, seduto accanto a Chinen a parlare di chissà cosa mentre il più piccolo si cambiava.

Hikaru non riusciva a crederci.

Prese un respiro profondo e finì di vestirsi; quando si voltò, il suo ragazzo era ancora lì, ancora con indosso il costume e senza alcuna apparente intenzione di andare a casa.

Si unì a loro, incrociando le braccia e scoccandogli un’occhiata impaziente.

“Beh, io sarei pronto. Pensi di tornare con me o passi la notte qui?” gli chiese, interrompendo la discussione fra lui e Yuri.

Yuto alzò la testa, molto lentamente, e il ghigno sul suo viso poteva voler dire solo una cosa: guai.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Hikka, mi sono distratto. Io e Yuri stavamo facendo progetti per un nuovo ristorante di gyoza che vogliamo provare.” spiegò, con la voce più innocente che Hikaru avesse sentito in vita propria.

Come se avesse potuto fargli credere che non ci fosse niente di strano.

“Stasera?” chiese, quasi temendo la risposta.

Yuto si alzò in piedi, il ghigno ancora stampato in volto.

“No, non credo.” mormorò, poi si protese in avanti, in modo da avere la bocca vicina all’orecchio di Hikaru. “Ma se vuoi che vada a casa, credo di aver bisogno d’aiuto per togliere il costume.”

Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, facendo un passo indietro e schiarendosi la gola. Forte.

Con la coda dell’occhio, poteva giurare di aver visto Chinen alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma non gli importava niente.

E quindi non avevano una vita privata all’interno dell’ecosistema dei JUMP. Amen.

Tirò il fidanzato per un braccio, portandolo verso un angolo della stanza dove – almeno sperava – nessuno li potesse sentire. Come se importasse, a quel punto.

“Cosa suggerivi?” chiese, cauto.

Yuto sorrise, inclinando la testa e guardandolo dritto negli occhi per qualche istante prima di rispondere.

“Avevo un paio d’idee in mente. Ma dovresti raggiungermi in bagno per scoprirlo. Dammi solo qualche minuto di vantaggio.” disse, velocemente, e prima che Hikaru potesse fargli notare che era completamente fuori di testa, era sparito fuori dalla porta.

Hikaru continuò a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé per un po’, prima di ricordarsi di essere in una stanza piena di persone, e che per quanto lui e Yuto fossero ovvi, non voleva davvero essere _troppo_ ovvio.

Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro un paio di volte, guardandosi intorno. C’era sempre qualcuno con gli occhi puntati su di lui, e sapeva già che sarebbe stato impossibile sgattaiolare fuori senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Stava cominciando a pensare a una scusa per andarsene, quando Yuri andò in suo aiuto.

O no, forse.

“Per amor del cielo, Hikaru! Vuoi smetterla di fare l’adolescente sprovveduto e seguirlo?” gli disse, a voce abbastanza alta perché lo sentissero tutti.

“Io, veramente...” cominciò a dire, seriamente nel panico adesso, mentre guardava tutti i suoi amici ridacchiare. Davvero, che senso aveva? “Beh, okay.” disse alla fine, che non era davvero la sua risposta migliore di sempre, e lasciò la stanza prima che qualcun altro potesse esprimere la propria opinione sulla sua vita sessuale.

Per quanto fosse eccitato, per quanto lo trovasse bello, aveva decisamente intenzione di uccidere Yuto nell’esatto momento in cui l’avesse visto.

O comunque l’ _avrebbe_ fatto, se entrando in bagno non avesse scoperto che il fidanzato, apparentemente stanco di aspettare, si era tolto il costume da solo.

“Nakajima Yuto!” strillò Hikaru, spingendolo dentro uno dei cubicoli e sbattendosi la porta dietro le spalle. “E se fosse entrato qualcuno dello staff? Sei completamente impazzito?” lo rimproverò, incredulo.

Yuto scrollò le spalle, senza perdere il sorriso.

“Non è colpa mia.” disse, portando le mani ai fianchi del fidanzato, iniziando ad accarezzarlo lentamente.

“Osi dire che sia colpa mia?” ribatté Hikaru, non tanto velocemente quanto avrebbe voluto.

Per quanto gli piacesse il modo in cui vestivano Yuto per i promotional video, non poteva negare di preferirlo comunque nudo.

“Chiaramente sì.” rispose il più piccolo, quel ghigno compiaciuto ancora in viso. “Sai, è sempre così. Arriviamo, giriamo, mi guardi in quel modo e...” fece una smorfia. “E poi mi ritrovo a casa, alla tua mercé e sembrando un completo disastro.” scrollò le spalle. “Perciò ho pensato di poter fare diversamente, stavolta. E, onestamente Hikka, non so come ce la faccia. Sono stato distratto per tutto il giorno, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a questo preciso momento. Ho realizzato che la tua vita dev’essere davvero un inferno.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, allontanandosi leggermente.

“Fidati, Yu, quello che sto guardando in questo momento è più un inferno di quello che hai passato tu.” si protese in avanti a baciargli le labbra, poi prese un respiro profondo. “Ma penso davvero che dovremmo seguire il copione e arrivare sani e salvi a casa. È troppo rischioso.” gli fece notare, lo sguardo sul suo viso che mostrava chiaramente quanto poco gli piacesse l’idea di aspettare.

Yuto inclinò il capo, apparentemente confuso.

“Aspetta, c’è qualcosa che non va qui.” disse. “Normalmente sono io quello cauto. E pensavo che fosse una cosa di me che odi.”

Hikaru scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Yutti, non so se te ne rendi conto, ma il fatto che tu sia cauto è quello che ci ha fatto tenere il lavoro per tutto questo tempo.” gli fece notare, sospirando. “E non penso di essere abbastanza forte da prendere il tuo posto.” ammise, portando avanti le mani e cominciando ad accarezzargli il petto.

“Ottimo. Non voglio che lo faccia. Non quando sono così eccitato.” rispose prontamente Yuto, facendo un passo verso di lui, annullando la distanza fra di loro. “Allora... vuoi sapere a cosa ho pensato?” chiese a voce bassa, mentre la mano andava senza discrezione a toccare il sesso del più grande.

Hikaru trattenne il respiro e annuì.

“Mi piacerebbe.” riuscì a dire, prima di sporgersi ad appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Yuto.

“Beh, è cominciata stamattina in realtà.” disse Yuto, sorridendo lievemente e tirandosi indietro, mostrando il fianco a Hikaru.

“Cosa...” iniziò a dire Yaotome, prima di vederlo.

C’era un segno bluastro sul fianco del più grande, la forma confusa ma senza dubbio appartenente a una mano.

Deglutì, ed era certo che Yuto non poteva essersi perso il lieve spasmo del suo sesso.

“Mi dispiace.” disse automaticamente. “Non mi ero accorto di averti stretto così forte.”

Yuto rise leggermente, scuotendo la testa.

“Niente di cui dispiacersi.” lo rassicurò. “Allora, stamattina mi tolgo il pigiama, e sto per entrare nella doccia quando lo vedo.” continuò a spiegare, facendo una pausa e gemendo a voce bassa. “Mi ha eccitato così tanto, Hikka, non hai idea. Pensare che ieri notte fossi così preso dallo scoparmi da lasciare il segno, che mi hai tenuto così forte da lasciare il livido... non sono riuscito a pensarci senza...” fece un’altra pausa, emettendo un verso disperato e afferrando la mano del più grande, portandola alla propria erezione. “Così va meglio.” disse, mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi sul sesso ancora coperto del più grande.

“Non saprei, mi sembra piuttosto ingiusto. Perché io ho ancora tutti i vestiti addosso?” disse Hikaru, ma comunque cominciò a toccare il più piccolo.

“È più eccitante così.” lo liquidò Yuto, appoggiandosi alla parete e gemendo a bassa voce mentre Hikaru muoveva la mano. “Allora, stavo dicendo, sono entrato nella doccia e ho più o meno preso in mano la situazione.” disse, le sue dita adesso più strette sull’erezione del più grande per dargli più sollievo. “E nonostante questo, arriviamo qui e ti trovo con quel maledetto sguardo. Che è all’incirca lo stesso che hai quando stai per scoparmi in _quel_ modo. E non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginare scenari, e voler fare cose, voler...” deglutì, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi mentre il pollice del più grande gli sfiorava la punta. “Sei fortunato che sia effettivamente una persona cauta. Altrimenti mi sarei inginocchiato a terra davanti a tutti e avrei lasciato che mi soffocassi sul tuo cazzo. È stato davvero difficile evitare di farlo.”

“Yuto...” gemette Hikaru, spingendo i fianchi contro il più piccolo, sentendosi vicino a venire solo così, ma volendo di più da lui.

“Non c’è tempo di farlo per bene, Hikka. Ci potrebbero scoprire in qualsiasi momento, ricordi?” scherzò Yuto, riuscendo a sorridere nonostante l’eccitazione.

Hikaru parve combattuto per un momento, come per decidere se valesse la pena ignorarlo e prenderlo comunque. Il che, ne era certo, sarebbe stato comunque apprezzato dal più piccolo.

“Continua a parlare.” sibilò alla fine, accontentandosi del modo in cui lo stava stuzzicando la mano del fidanzato.

“Eravamo rimasti a me che volevo che mi scopassi la bocca, giusto?” disse Yuto con un ghigno, chiudendo gli occhi sia per il piacere che provava che per entrare meglio nella narrazione. “Beh, oltre ai motivi ovvi, è qualcosa che mi piace particolarmente. È quello che ti fa perdere più facilmente la testa, e lo vedo che ogni volta hai difficoltà a mantenere il controllo.” Hikaru strinse la presa su di lui e gemette ancora, più forte stavolta. “Non devi, sai? Posso prendere tutto quello che vuoi darmi, quanto duro me lo voglia dare. E penso che abbiamo ampiamente stabilito che essere maltrattato un po’ mi eccita da morire, quindi...” gli si fermò il respiro per un momento mentre il fidanzato muoveva più velocemente la mano. “Continua, Hikka, per favore, ci sono quasi.” chiese, mentre lo toccava più forte, sentendo che anche lui non era messo bene.

“Sei così carino.” gli disse Hikaru, sentendosi come se la richiesta gli avesse restituito il controllo. “Così bello ed eccitante, e tutto per me. Se avessi saputo che era questo l’effetto, ti avrei lasciato il segno ogni singola volta in cui ti ho scopato.” gli disse, ruotando la mano per stimolarlo meglio, guadagnandosi in cambio un altro gemito. “Va bene così piccolo, continua a pensarci. Continua a pensare a quanto vuoi che ti scopi e tieni a mente che è esattamente quello che farò quando torneremo a casa. Non te la caverai un con livido questa volta, fidati.” disse, avvicinandosi e leccandogli l’orecchio. “Ho intenzione di rovinarti, Yuto.” mormorò, e fu tutto quello che il più piccolo riuscì a sopportare; tremò, forte, e si appoggiò completamente contro il fidanzato mentre veniva nella sua mano, respirando pesantemente come per evitare di fare troppo rumore.

Hikaru, poi, gli lasciò meno di dieci secondi per godersela.

“Spero sinceramente che l’orgasmo non ti abbia rovinato l’umore.” gli disse, poi lo spinse dalle spalle, forte, finché il più piccolo non fu in ginocchio sul pavimento. Nonostante ciò, Yuto riuscì a sorridere, la resa a qualsiasi cosa volesse Hikaru quasi sufficiente a far venire immediatamente il più grande.

“Ci vuole più di una sega per quello.” gli assicurò, poi si affrettò a liberare l’erezione di Yaotome.

Non fu un lavoro complesso; con quello che era successo, tutto quello che Hikaru riuscì a sopportare furono un paio di movimenti con la mano direttamente sulla pelle nuda per sentirsi già sopraffatto.

“Non durerò.” sibilò, abbassandosi a prendere in mano il viso del più piccolo. Yuto tirò fuori la lingua, passandola sulla punta per una frazione di secondo prima che il più grande venisse, riuscendo solo in parte a mirare alla sua bocca, mentre il resto andava a colpire dal naso di Yuto fino al mento.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, riposare un momento, ma era come in trance; non poteva fare a meno di fissare il volto macchiato di Yuto, e come nonostante questo cercasse ancora di darsi un tono.

“È stato scortese da parte tua.” gli fece notare il più piccolo, rimettendosi in piedi.

Hikaru ridacchiò, passando un dito sullo sperma sul suo viso e portandoglielo alle labbra.

“Beh, come puoi vedere, io ho ancora tutti i vestiti addosso mentre tu sei nudo. Ha i suoi vantaggi e i suoi svantaggi. Non potevano davvero fare altrimenti.”

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre usciva dal cubicolo, prendendo qualche fazzoletto per pulirsi e recuperando il costume, mettendosi solo lo stretto necessario per apparire decente.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi? È stato abbastanza eccitante o mi lascerai essere cauto, e magari tenere il lavoro?” chiese al più grande, controllandosi allo specchio per verificare di essere presentabile. Non che importasse, ovviamente, dato che i loro amici sapevano perfettamente perché fossero spariti in quel modo.

Hikaru finse di pensarci, poi scosse la testa e gli si avvicinò, baciandolo lentamente.

“Non fraintendermi, _amo_ questo lato di te.” gli disse, ridacchiando. “Beh, suppongo abbia appena visto quanto lo ami. Ma penso che mentre siamo a lavoro, ti terrò come santarellino. C’è troppo in gioco.”

Yuto sorrise vittorioso.

“Quindi sono venuto, a quanto pare c’è una bella serata ad attendermi a casa e mi hai appena detto che ho sempre avuto ragione io. Tutto sommato, è stata davvero una bella giornata per me.” ghignò, facendo come per uscire; Hikaru parve non essere d’accordo, e gli afferrò i fianchi, facendolo voltare per guardarsi allo specchio.

“Guardati.” disse, dandogli un bacio sul collo. “Se è questo che rende bella una giornata, allora sei maledettamente fortunato ogni singolo giorno, Nakajima Yuto. Non riesco proprio a resisterti.”

Yuto arrossì leggermente, ma cercò di sembrare comunque indifferente.

“E non dovresti.” sorrise. “Beh, a meno che il santarellino dica che devi.” aggiunse, dandogli un ultimo bacio prima di riuscire a uscire dalla porta.

Hikaru lo guardò per un momento, scuotendo la testa e seguendolo.

C’era l’inferno ad attenderlo in camerino, e lo sapeva.

E poi c’era quella bella serata a casa ad aspettarlo, per rendere tutto il resto senza importanza.

Fra i due, era senza dubbio lui quello fortunato.


End file.
